The fateful day
by kiame-koi
Summary: I wrote this last night at 1am because I couldn't sleep. It's of two guys at my school I think should get together. I don't own them only this story.


Farron stared at him from the midsection of the bus. He didn't notice my gaze on him nor did the small boy in the back notice the brown eyed boys gaze upon him. He was confused and his big brown eyes shown it. Farron had no clue he could ever like another guy in that way until the fateful day during forth period lunch.

Farron was walking to room twenty-eight as he always dose during lunch to play Magic with Emily. Nathan, the boy Farron fell for was sitting on the edge of a concrete lunch table with a few of his friends. I, being the slightly insane yaoi fan I am had called Farron over to where I was to show him a new 'Gravitation' volume I had bought the other day. We stood a few feet from Nathan and his friends as I gawked over the yaoi and he struggled to get out of my grip.

Nathan fell from the ledge he sat after being shoved playfully by Andrew. Farron was on the floor and Nathan hovered over him in an intimate position. I thought time had frozen for the one second that it lasted seemed like hours.

_Kiame's inner mind theater_

_Nathan stared at Farron's big brown eyes lustfully; ignoring the homophobic names and taunts from his friends behind him. Farron was crimson and made no struggle to free himself from Nathan's gaze. He closed his eyes as the straight haired boy that hovered over him leaned in for a kiss. When their lips were only inches apart Nathan stopped…_

_Sorry this program has been interrupted, sorry for the inconvenience._

"Get off of me!" Farron commanded as Nathan scrambled to his feet. The curly haired boy picked up the inedible lunch from the ground and tossed it in a blue and yellow garbage bin near the class room he was headed to before I stopped him.

Nathan walked back to his friends and I ran to the art room to start drawing a doushinji of what I just witnessed. Farron cursed me under his breath and sighed as he lost his game due to a wandering mind. "Damn it Angela, why do I always end up in some odd situation when you need to show me something?" Farron muttered as the bell rang for fifth period.

The bus stopped and Farron stared at the boy who just passed him in a longing way only a true yaoi fan could spot. He was confused as to why he liked him; as to why he even wanted him.

He asked me at lunch and I responded in a confident way, "You like him because he's a uke who just happened to fall on you in a way that satisfied your needs." This only got me a lump on the head but Farron understood after fifth period.

The boy stared at Nathan whom looked exceptionally well today. The stalked boy wore dark blue, nearly black skinny jeans and a black fitting band shirt. The pants hung low, showing the waist band of black boxers that were covered by the shirt. He had black and white skater shoes to accompany the pants and a loose fitting brown and black stripped zip-up sweater; each horizontal striped was about 3/4th of an inch. Farron didn't care so much for the clothing, only for the smile. White shining teeth shown like ivory on Nathans tanned skin. His eyes were kind and fit well with his smooth skin. Mid-neck length hair framed the face and shown a deep chestnut brown.

Farron had shoulder length hair when straightened but it naturally hung in lose curls around his face and skull. He had big brown eyes and a sweet smile that was entrancing if he did the puppy pout. He was of average height, about a quarter of an inch shorter then me and thin. He was a uke more so then Nathan and dressed in lose pants and a tee shirt. His skin was soft like his hair and was kind but an outcast. His brown hair went well with is eyes.

Looking at the two placed side by side with the eyes of a yaoi fan they were meant for each other. Even their personalities were a good match; Balanced and equal. Nathan would be the seme if Farron got his way and would match personality wise. He was a skater and pervert at times. His mouth was filthy with swears but still uttered more compliments then put-downs.

Farron on the other hand was shy and quiet when you first meet him. He was an outcast because of his love for Magic, the card game. He was normal looks wise and athletically. He was smart but not above average and never did anything to get noticed.

Nathan and Farron would balance each other out. I took this sign, the lunch incident and Farron's feelings, and decided it was my destiny as a yaoi fan girl to set them up; even though Nathan didn't share Farron's feelings much less know who he was.


End file.
